Inuyasha Fan Fic
by ghsgfjkgslgfs
Summary: SoRrY i CouLdNt THiNK of a TitLe! LOl! AnD i DoNT rEaLlY kNOw AgAIn WhAt To PuT hErE sO yeA! N e HoO jUsT rEaD iT! YaY!
1. The Return of Kagome

Disclaimer: Konnichiwa! Um...I don't have any originals in this story so just I hope you like it! Again remember I don't know how much I will be able to update so sorry if I leave you in suspense! . Well actually no im not! MUHAHAHAHA! Go eat a cookie if you don't like it. But you will like it so GO EAT A COOKIE N E WAY! Sayanora!

Chapter 1

Kagome lay in her dark bedroom, staring at the wall. It was very late in the night and she couldn't sleep. Inuyasha was on her mind and she couldn't get him off.

Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into the biggest fight possible. Inuyasha had seen Kagome bathing again, only this time he didn't stop looking right away. Because he was so perverted, Kagome was furious and refused to talk to him and she went home.

And now she lay in her bed, tossing and turning forever more. Now all she could do was cry. She loved Inuyasha but what was she supposed to do. Just tell him and then have him hate her for the rest of her existence. Now she was worried because she didn't know what was happening in the Futal Era nor whether or not everyone was ok. But she wouldn't go back. She couldn't. Her grandfather was running out of excuses for her, and she had a huge final that week. Plus the whole incident with Inuyasha.

Eventually, Kagome cried herself to a restless sleep. Her dream was the most absurd sort that one could imagine. She was laying in the grass, gazing at Inuyasha; not a word coming out of her mouth or his. He came over to lay beside her. And while his eyes met hers, they began to kiss.

"BUZZ. BUZZ." Kagome's alarm clock went off. She got up and got ready for school. She hopped into the refreshing shower. The warm water woke her up for a new day. As she was heading out the door her grandfather stopped her. "Kagome, I'm glad your back," he said with a smile. And then Kagome went outside. 'Damnit!' she screamed. She had forgotten her bike in the Futal Era. 'Oh well. I suppose I will just have to walk.' As she walked somebody was standing about 50 feet away from her. She couldn't see who it was from so far away, but she could tell he was attractive. As she walked up to the man she realized, IT WAS INUYASHA!

'Inuyasha!' she cried. She then hit him quite hard across the arm. 'What was that for?' he screamed, 'I only came here to get you. And that's the thanks I get.' Kagome just stared into his eyes.

In her mind all she wanted to do was kiss him. Or tell him how much he meant to her. But she couldn't, and she knew that. She shook her head to get that picture out of her mind and then she replied with, 'What's wrong?'


	2. The bad dream

Chapter 2

'Nothings wrong,' snapped Inuyasha, 'does something have to be wrong for me to want you back.' Kagome looked shocked. 'In the Futal era of course,' added Inuyasha quickly.

'I suppose I could come back, if you promise not to be a pig headed idiot again!' stated Kagome, with a kind of snobby voice. Inuyasha had an annoyed kind of look on his face but he didn't want to make Kagome angry again so he just ignored it.

Meanwhile in the Futal era, Miroku was bugging Sango again. 'Come on!' he said, 'Bear my children. Please!!!!' Miroku was now down on his knees. All Sango did was ignore him. Miroku asked one more time and then Sango kicked him in the jaw and walked away as if to play hard to get.

Inuyasha and Kagome were just about to go through the well when they noticed they weren't the only ones who in the temple. 'Who goes there,' said Inuyasha his hand close to his waist where the faithful tetsaiga sat peacefully and undisturbed. Out of the shadows came a little gray kitten. 'Oh No Inuyasha. Run! It might eat us!' screamed Kagome in sarcasm. She began to laugh uncontrollably. Then, following the cat, stepped Kouga. 'What are you doing here!' Inuyasha screamed drawing his tetsaiga.

'Just following you. Seeing where my woman lived!' laughed Kouga. 'Don't make me cut you head off you bastard,' screamed Inuyasha. 'There's no need for that. I was just leaving,' and then Kouga disappeared into the well.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into the well as quickly as possibly. He wasn't going to let Kouga get away with that. Unfortunately, when they arrived in the Futal Era, Kouga had disappeared. 'Damnit!' shouted Inuyasha, 'its all your fault! Your not quick enough!' Kagome looked insulted but would rather not get into anything right now. All that she wanted was to see Sango again. Kagome missed her best friend.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the hut they were staying at shortly after they got back. There was a lot of fighting on the way but Kagome tried to keep her cool for most of the time.

Although dark was upon them, they still had arrived fairly quick. They all went into the hut, and slept by the fire.

Inuyasha began to dream. He was in the water with Kagome. They were bathing together. They began to kiss, and her lips felt so soft against his. He actually liked it. Then his eyes quickly opened.

Kagome lay by the fire sleeping. 'She's so beautiful when she sleeps,' he thought. 'Ew!' And then Inuyasha stopped thinking about that train of thought.

He looked around the room again. Miroku was up, gazing into the fire, and Sango and Killalah were curled up in the corner.

All of a sudden Kagome jolted upward screaming. Inuyasha was just closing his eyes, and when he heard this he jumped up and withdrew the tetsaiga. 'What's wrong?' he asked. Sango didn't stir, but Miroku and Kagome were staring at Inuyasha confused. 'Just a bad dream Inuyasha,' giggled Kagome. 'Argh,' thought Inuyasha. He sat back down, put the tetsaiga away and went back to sleep.


End file.
